


Reminder

by FireDancer



Series: DCU Short works [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireDancer/pseuds/FireDancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn't have to scar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminder

It didn't have to scar. He knew what to do to make sure it would fade into a thin white line that would vanish among all the more dramatic marks and heal completely within a year. He made a deliberate choice not to; he wanted it there, vivid and undeniable and reminding him why he'd made the choices he had.

Tim's muscles twitched in protest while he cleaned the grit and scraps of cloth out of the long gash, but Tim himself did nothing, not even when Jason started putting in intentionally messy sutures. He couldn't know Jason's reasoning, that he wanted a tangible reminder that he'd thought he'd lost Tim and in that moment revenge and anger had seemed so *petty* so *useless* that he cast them aside without thought. Jason wanted that surge of fear and desperation every time he saw Tim's stomach. He wanted to remember, so he never *ever* took Tim for granted and didn't fall back into the trap of vengeance that would take Tim from him as surely as death.

Tim couldn't know, but he let Jason do it anyway. Maybe he wanted a reminder too.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/103394.html?thread=22761186#t22761186


End file.
